When I Gave Her Everything
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: Sequel to Never In My Dreams. Prince Bran finds himself in love with Leanna, but not wanting to start a fight with Logan? Will he sit back and watch someone else take her away? Or will he risk starting a vampire fight to be with the one he love?
1. Prologue

_

* * *

_

Hehehe. Did u ppl think I wouldn't make a sequel? =) Well so many ppl like the first one so I thought I'd make this, I hope you like this. I know its short, but thats just to bad for you ppl! =D.

* * *

Prologue

It's been almost 14 years since I helped Logan and Leanna escape to Russia, to keep them safe from the Vampire King, Lyrax. I'm happy to say that it's been the best 14 years of my existence, and I'm happy I got to experience it, even if Lyrax comes and kills us all one day. Logan, and Leanna's mother haven't changed much, but Leanna is a completely different story. She's grown up so much its amazing.

She has a beautiful figure to match her soft pail face, and her blond hair is so long it reaches the middle of her back. Her beautiful blue eyes always seem to be sparkling, and I can hardly think of a time she doesn't have a smile on her face.

Logan and I often have to run boys off, when they show up claiming to want to talk to her, but we both know they want something completely different. It aggravates me sometimes… no it aggravates me all the time. What makes those puny human boys think they're worthy of her? What makes me really mad though, is Logan lets her go off with these boys on "dates".

It sickens me.

Of course when I confront him, he says, "It's a good experience for her. For when she finds someone she wants to be with." Whatever.

But that's just my opinion… of course it may just be because I'm in love with her.

* * *

_Well did ya like it? Or is it to short to tell??? Lol, Peace Out!_

_~Soren~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello again! Ok so I know this chapter is short, but I'm not sure how I want this to go. This is a go with the flow kinda book. =P Anyway The next chapter _will_ be longer I promise you... as soon as I figure out what's gonna happen in it, lol. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter! Oh and just so you all know, you pronounce Czarina like zar-EEN-ah, and I'm sure you can figure out how to say Jelena. Ok enjoy!_

Chapter 1

I growled quietly to myself, and tried to keep from breaking something. Leanna should be home by now. I swore, if I had to go out into that sun, and track her ass down… then I heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Leanna shouted from the hallway. I was there in a split second, glaring down my nose at her. "Hey Bran," She greeted, ignoring my glare.

"Your late," I said in response.

"Yeah, me and the girls stopped at the new shop in town before coming home, and bought a few things," She said then held her wrist to my nose. "What do you think of this perfume?"

I glared at her, then took a small sniff. "It's nice," I replied sharply.

"Good 'cause I got a whole bottle," She said smiling, and looked over my shoulder. "Hey Daddy," She said moving past me, to hug her father, Logan.

"Hey sweet-heart," He said brushing her hair back with one hand, as the other went around her shoulders. Lucky bastard, why didn't I get a hug? Oh yeah, cause she doesn't feel that way about me, duh. I held back my aggravation, and crouched to look through the bags she'd brought home.

"What do you think of my new perfume?" She said, holding her wrist up.

"Hm. What a strange smell. I like it," He said smiling at her.

"Yay! Jelena didn't like it, but she's crazy," Leanna said, waving her hand. Jelena?

"Who's she?" I asked, not looking up. My eyes widened before she replied.

"A new girl at school. Hey! What are you doing?" Leanna shouted, hitting me on the back. "Get out of my things!"

"Oh Leanna you dirty girl," I said smirking. "Hey Logan, look at what I found," I said holding up the black lace thong, I'd found in her bag.

Leanna snatched it from my hands, and shoved it back in the bag. "Czarina made me buy them," Leanna pouted. "It's not like I planned to, actually, wear them."

"That's too bad, they'd have looked good on you," I said smirking. She hit my back with her fists, while Logan just gave us a weird look, and walked away.

"Your so immature, Bran," Leanna growled.

I stood and gave her a mock bow. "My apologizes miss. I really had no idea," I said, sarcastically. She grabbed her bags from the floor, and I noticed her cheeks a bright red. "Are you angry or embarrassed?" I asked, following her when she tried to walk away. When she walked into her room, she slammed the door in my face.

I laughed. "I'll see ya at dinner then!" I told her, as I walked away.

* * *

_Wee Hooo! Ok so tell me what ya think! I know its short, so plz don't tell me what I already know. Anyway! Plz review it makes me update faster =) I love you all so much! Peace Out!_

_~Soren~_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_WOOT!!! I made it longer!!!! You all BETTER give me reviews for this I worked HARD!!! ^-^ I thought this was kind of a funny chapter, cause Bran's such an ass hole, but maybe I just have a horrible since of humore=P I hope you all enjoy it and give me losts of reviews for my hard work!! But mostly I just want you to enjoy it!!_

* * *

Chapter 2

I laid my head back, sighing contentedly. "What," Logan asked, only mildly interested.

I smiled. "I'm imagining doing Leanna, on a beach, at mid-night," I told him, truthfully.

"Very funny," He said, flipping a page in his book. I didn't say anything, and let him think I was joking. I got up, and walked over to him, leaning on his square shoulders.

"What cha' up to kiddo?" I asked, messing up his slick black hair.

"Please don't do that," He said, ignoring me, flipping to the next page.

"Why?" I asked, leaning into his ear. "Does it… ANNOY YOU?!"

He flinched, and pulled back, glaring at me. "And you're suppose to be the older one," He said frowning.

I smirked, and sat myself on the arm rest. "Older doesn't mean more mature," I said laughing. "Now, I asked you a question. I expect an answer, toddler."

He glared, his brown eyes threatening. "I am not a toddler. I'm over 2000 years old, Bran," He growled.

"I didn't ask how old you are!" I said, gently smacking him upside the head. I watched as he ground his teeth in aggravation.

"I'm reading a book," He hissed through his teeth.

"What kind of book?" I asked, knowing I was really starting to piss him off.

"One with lots of death. Now get off my chair!" He said, trying in vain to shove me backward.

"Now is that any way to treat your elders?" I asked, tousling his hair again.

"You're not my elder, you're my personal pain in the ass," He said, flashing his fangs. "Don't you need to go hunting or something?"

"You are one dirty mouthed youngster," I joked, before getting up from the arm rest. "But your right, I do need to hunt. Are you going to come?" I asked, walking over to the door.

"Pass," Logan said, going straight back to his book. The little brat.

~~*~~

The sun was almost lost behind the horizon, fighting a losing battle with the darkening sky. A red hue was cast over everything, from the dying sun, that wasn't really helping my thirst. I was half hidden in a tree that stood just outside town, balanced on one of the higher, thinner branches. I looked around the small town, searching for my new victim, but it wasn't food that my eyes focused on.

It was Leanna, sitting at an outdoor table, eating lunch with some human boy. I growled quietly, before jumping to another tree, to get a better look.

The boy wasn't that good looking. He had a nice face, but his body was wimpy, worthless. He had messy hair that was dyed red, and was dressed in black shirt and jeans. There was a barb wire tattoo around his right bicep, and some other tattoo on his left hand. I wasn't sure what that one was suppose to be, it looked like a bunch of squiggly lines to me.

I didn't like him, and I could smell his hormones from here. He had a lot more planned for Leanna than the simple kiss he was placing her lips at the moment. Wait, what? He was kissing her! I snarled, almost loud enough for the humans below to hear me. I looked around before dropping from the tree I was in.

I wouldn't let that human touch my girl anymore, even if Leanna got mad at me for this afterwards. It took a lot for me to get control over my rage before I dropped in the seat next to Leanna.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," I said putting my arm around her shoulders. She jumped a little, and I laughed internally.

"Bran!" She shouted glaring at me, with those beautiful blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" She hissed through her teeth. The guy across the table glared at me with his dark blue eyes.

"Just checking up on my favorite little girl!" I said ruffling her hair. "Oh I'm Bran," I said reaching out to shake the boy's hand.

"Kain," He said, taking my hand. I smiled, so Leanna wouldn't notice the fact I was slightly glaring, and squeezing his hand much harder than necessary. Mostly so he would know she was mine, and he should back off. When I let go, I noticed he was rubbing his hand under the table. Stupid wimpy human boy.

"Get lost, Bran," Leanna hissed.

"Aw that was mean, Leanna," I said, faking a pout.

"Give us a sec," Leanna said to Kain, then pulled me over to the tree I'd jumped out of just a minuet ago. She reached up and smacked me. I played along, turning my head like it actually had some affect. I smiled at her.

"Wasn't that harsh," I joked, as she glared at me.

"It's not funny Bran. You know very well I was in the middle of a date," She said, putting her fists on her hips.

"Aw don't be like that babe," I joked, resting my arms on her shoulders. She quickly knocked them off, and pushed me back. I played along, pretending to stumble back a little.

"Are you determined to ruin my love life? What is this the tenth time you've ruined a date of mine?"

"Hmm, I believe it's only the seventh," I said laughing.

"Would you leave just one date un-ruined? Please?" She turned to begging, realizing her anger wasn't fazing me.

I thought for a moment. "On one condition," I warned. She raised a brow, clearly unhappy. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "No tonsil hockey."

"Bran!" She growled shoving me back, and glaring.

"I mean it," I frowning at her, showing her I was one-hundred percent serious.

She glared back at me for a moment, then growled out, "Whatever."

As she turned to head back to the table I grabbed her arm, and whispered in her ear, "I'll be watching."

~~*~~

"Daddy!" Leanna yelled, as soon as she opened the door. I wondered why she was yelling. She knew perfectly well Logan could hear her without yelling.

I heard him run down the stairs and into the hall. "What?" He asked her, as she dropped her purse to the floor.

"Can you kill Bran for me," She begged. I laughed. As if, Logan didn't have the balls to take me on.

Logan walked into the living room, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did he do this time?" He asked, exasperated.

"Hey don't act like I'm not right here," I said, looking back at the TV.

They ignored me. "He ruined my date. Again!" She said, glaring daggers at me.

"The guy was a horny ass hole," I said, defending myself, even though I knew she wouldn't care.

"So what?" She yelled at me. "Why do you care?"

I ignored her last comment, and tried to concentrate on what was on the TV, but it was to boring. Leanna stepped in front of me, glaring. "Hey, bend over more, I can almost see down your shirt," I said, jokingly. Logan punched me.

"Don't talk to her like that," He growled, brown eyes sharp and angry.

"Relax man. I was kidding," I said raising my hands in surrender.

"What's going on?" Leanna's mother, Julie asked, coming into the room.

"Bran's being a dick wad," Leanna said, turning to look at her mother.

"Leanna!" Logan and Julie both said at the same time.

"Well he is!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air comically.

Logan suddenly growled, before Leanna could make a list of what else I was. "Leanna go get ready for dinner. I'll handle Bran," He said through his teeth.

I scoffed, as Leanna headed upstairs, steaming. "No you will not handle me," I said snapping my fingers.

Logan glared, but motioned for me to follow him outside. I smirked as I got up, to follow, shoving my hands in my pockets.

* * *

_Well what do ya think? Is it horrible, ok, somethin like that??? Give me reviews, ideas, questions! Anythings good!!! Until next chapter my amazing readers!!! I loves ya!!! Peace OUT!_

_~Soren~_


	4. Chapter 3

_Wow I'm such a bitch! I can't believe I let this go for so freakin long! I am so sorry all of u! *Sigh* Well I kind of got caught up in one of my other stories for a while, and then after that the computer I had this story written on got destroyed by my baby brother... but thats no excuse! I'm so sorry to all of u, and I know this chapter is horrible, but I'm having writers block (damn it!) and it sucks. So very very sorry, but I hope I can write a better chapter next time. I loves u all, plz try to enjoy my word poop...

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Logan turned and glared at me, and I wondered if he planned on ripping my arm off. Whatever, I hadn't had a good fight in _ages_! He shook his head at me, then said, "I know you probably don't know much about humans, but you should no by now, annoying them will only push them away."

I didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at him curiously. "But it's so fun," I said, smiling.

Logan glared. "You're hurting Leanna more than you realize, when you mess with her life like that," He said, frowning. I shifted from one foot to the other, a nervous gesture, and Logan caught it. "I know how you feel. I hate letting her run off with those guys just as much as you, but she's not a baby anymore Bran. We have to let her go eventually."

I turned away not wanting to accept it, but knowing I had to. Of course, I didn't exactly see this from the same point of view that Logan did. I wanted Leanna as _my_ mate, not some filthy humans, and he just wanted her to stay his little girl forever. "Yeah alright," I said, with a small sigh, not looking at him.

Logan placed one hand on my shoulder. "It'll turn out in the end, Bran," He said, smiling at me. "In the mean time, you should probably go apologize to Leanna. She was pretty pissed."

I nodded but didn't respond, as Logan walked back toward the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

~~*~~

Leanna jumped, as I landed in her widow ceil, and smiled at her. She turned away from me, going back to her homework, acting like I wasn't there. I crawled into her room, sitting on the armrest of her chair, watching as her small hands scribbled across the paper furiously.

"Leanna," I murmured to her, though she didn't respond. "I'm… sorry… about earlier." I finally said, biting my lip, as her hand paused, then resumed its scribbling. I took her chin in my hand, forcing her to look up at me, and her soft eyes just stared up at me, trying to hide her emotions. "I'm sorry," I said again, rubbing her jaw with my thumb. I hated having her angry with me, even though most of the time it was kind of funny.

She stared at me for a minuet longer, before she smiled a little. "It's ok," She said, before turning and going back to her homework.

I put my arms around her, gently hugging her, and kissing her cheek softly. "I know I've been a real ass lately-"

"You can say that again!" She said, cutting me off.

I frowned, and continued as if she hadn't spoken. "But I'm only doing because those boys don't deserve you," I told her. She frowned. "Seriously Leanna, they've only got one thing on their mind, and it sure as hell isn't making you their wife," I growled.

She turned to me, half glaring. "You think I don't know that? You act as if you have other things on your mind when dating women!" She growled, trying to push me away, but failing.

This wasn't taking the turn I'd wanted. I sighed, frustrated, before continuing, "I'm just worried about your safety, that's all."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Bran!" She growled.

"Yes but you're still human, and easily overpowered," I said glaring. I shook my head, growling, before she could reply. "I didn't come here to argue! I just want you to know I don't always mean to be an ass… just most of the time," I said smirking at her.

She laughed once, and hit my arm playfully. Then before I knew what I was doing, I'd caught her chin in my hand, turning her face to mine, and kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, before I pulled back, shocked by my own actions. She looked confused for a moment, blinking several times, before her eyes went wide.

"Just… stay safe for me ok?" I told her, before leaving her room, faster than her eyes could comprehend. I hoped Logan hadn't been listening in on my conversation with Leanna, but when I reached the kitchen he was wrapped around Julie. His lips were on her neck, tracing her jugular with his tongue. Oh great.

"Having fun are we?" I asked, putting my arms around them from behind. "Mind if I join?" I joked, but Logan growled, shoving me back.

"Very funny Bran," Julie whispered. Her soft voice would have been barely audible to human ears. Logan went back to tracing her form with his tongue, so I flicked him in the back of the head. Why did he get to have play time, and I didn't? Oh yeah cause I'm in love with his kid, my bad. He turned punching me in the gut, though it didn't do much.

"Go the hell away," He growled.

"Oh feisty today, are we?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. "Little egger for nightfall?"

"That's none of your-" I'm sure he would have said some very inappropriate words to me, if Leanna hadn't walked in at that moment. "freakin' business."

"Oh nice save," I said, clapping. Everyone ignored me.

"What's for dinner, Momma?" Leanna asked, hugging her around the waist. It felt like my envy should physically burn them, but no one noticed.

"Spaghetti," Julie replied. It took a lot for me to keep my groan back. I hated the smell of that stuff, and it stunk up the house for _days_! Logan wasn't as successful as I was, at hiding his disgust. "What?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing," He grumbled out, walking over to sit at the kitchen table. The bad thing about our kind was that we didn't get used to a smell like humans did. At times it was a blessing and others, like now, it was a curse.

When Julie and Leanna sat down to eat, me and Logan tried to keep from making faces at their food, but it was hard. It was so _disgusting_. I normally didn't have a problem with most human food, but the strong Italian stuff always made my stomach turn.

I didn't even know why Logan and I stuck around while they ate dinner, its not like we needed to eat. Leanna and Julie liked us being there for whatever reason, something about eating as a family. I personally didn't understand it, but there were a lot of human things I didn't understand… like why they had sex if they didn't want to have kids. Wasn't that kind of missing the point of it? But that's not what I'm telling this story for.

I could feel Leanna looking up at me, questioningly, every once in a while. I tried to ignore it; I didn't really want to think about my stupid move earlier. I knew she'd confront me about it later though. Hopefully we'd be alone when she did, and hopefully I'd have come up with a pretty good lie by then.

After a moment, I stood up from my chair. "I'm going out," I said crossing the room.

"Going out where?" Leanna asked. I turned around, slightly shocked. Leanna, or anyone else for that matter, never cared what I did, so why would she care now? When I saw her eyes glimmering under her long lashes, I realized what she was doing. She was trying to give me a taste of my own medicine, using the same question I'd asked her so many times before. I smirked; this was going better than I'd ever planned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said winking, and walking out. My love life seemed to be taking a turn for the better, and I smiled.

* * *

_So how bad was it? On a scale of 1 to 10? I promise I'll do better next time guys! I love u all, and yet again sorry about the wait and everything!_

_~Soren~_


	5. Sorry Guys!

_Hello my dear readers! Well as you've probably noticed, I haven't updated this story very often... ok thats an understatement. But that's not the point! I haven't update very much, because this story doesn't really have a calling to me. This story wasn't how I orginally intended it to turn out. In the beginning I had wanted Logan and Leanna to fall in love when she got older, and so on. Obviously that's not what happened..._

_I kind of thought it would be weird making those two have a romantic relationship because, they started out like father and daughter. Since everyone seemed to want a Bran/Leanna thing, I decided "Why not?!" but its not really working for me._

_So now I'm starting a new story, they way it was _supposed_ to be, they way I'd originally planned it. If u dont like it, touch cookies. I'm going to name it_ **Holder of my Heart**_. I don't know when I'll put up the first chapter, maybe tonight or tomorrow, or next week, you can never tell with me, but plz read it if you love me! ^-^ Thanks for all your support so far, I can never thank you all enough, truly I cant. Love you guys!_

_~Soren~_


	6. It's the End! Already?

_Ok this is probably the last intry I'll make for this story! lol anyway, I just wanted u all to know that Shadows4383 will be continuing this story so I don't have too! Why? Because they want to, and I said ok, cause I'm cool like that lol! So if u'd like to see how this story goes about or whatever they'll have it =D! I can't wait can you? Lol... well good bye my awesome readers that I love so very much! Plz join me for Holder of my Heart! I think its gonna rock!... when I start writing on it lol._

_Right, so hugs to u all! Bye bye for now young ones!_

_~Soren~_


End file.
